left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Stigma-231
Hey! Welcome to my talk page. If you have anything to tell me or ask me about, this would be the right place to do so! Just leave a comment below, and I'll reply on your talk page as soon as I can. By the way, if you were directed here by a Welcome Template I left on your page, I'd like you to know that I don't just leave them on talk pages; I look at what you've done so far, and try my best to comment on it when I can. I am also sincere in that I will be more than happy to answer any of your questions. Please, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything! Here are some general tips, in case you're interested: * Signing a page with four tildes (~~~~) will leave your signature, which you can change at any time on your , as well as the exact time you made the edit. ** Use this when signing your comments on talk pages, like this one! ** Don't use this when you're editing an article. * Using a colon ( : ) will indent things put behind it. Example: Hey there! :Hi. ::How are you? :::Fine, and you? ::::I'm good, thanks for asking! This would result in... Hey there! :Hi. ::How are you? :::Fine, and you? ::::I'm good, thanks for asking! You can keep adding colons to your heart's content! Generally, you use these to signify that the comment is meant to be in reply to another. If you're replying to a reply, just add one colon to however many the above reply had. * Want to speak instantly with other members of the Left 4 Dead Wiki? Activate the shout box! In the Community box in the sidebar, click on Widgets. This will open a list of widgets you can add. Look for Shout Box and click the green plus sign next to it. This will add that widget onto the sidebar. Of course, you can always add any of the other widgets, and move them around as much as you'd like. Take a look around at what's there, add what you'd think will come in most handy! ** I, myself, have Community, Recently edited by, Shout box, Bookmarks, and Help needed. If you have any other questions on how to do something, this would be a great place to leave them! Thanks for stopping by. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } Answers A: By playing the game...duh B: I'll record some next time I reach 20 minute mark :) - TheBurningPie Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! JoePlay (talk) 22:27, 26 December 2008 (UTC) : RE: Welcome template Hey Stigma. Of course you can customize the welcome template. In fact, I would encourage you to do so to give the L4D template its own look and feel. The current one is the standard/default template, so feel free to edit it instead of making a new one. I would also suggest editing Template:WelcomeIP to match the new version of the regular template once you've finished it. If you need any help, just let me know. Oh, and I would also suggest letting User:ShadoW (the admin) know that you're going to change the templates. I don't think he has ever used the template, but it would be a good idea to at least drop him a message. JoePlay (talk) 14:08, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :I fixed the welcome templates. The only thing I had to do was remove the tags. Those are what was throwing things off, plus they aren't necessary. The templates look very cool. Good work! JoePlay (talk) 22:12, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Hey =] just wanted to drop you a line shame your on xbox only you nub! Get it on PC!!! RawR Spongey 02:16, 3 January 2009 (UTC) HEY YOU CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 07:17, 11 January 2009 (UTC) The Sewers It wasn't a problem working on that. I spent a lot of time playing No Mercy in versus mode, so I figured I'd share my knowledge. I wouldn't mind switching over to Blood Harvest or Dead Air, though. I've got to say, though, you did an excellent job on the first two sections, and following your format made it much easier to write the page. Let's make walkthroughs that are so good, all challenge will be taken from the game! MechanicalYeti 04:07, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Video Walkthrough Ill start working on the video as soon as I get home probably. Till then hunt some zombies for me! Sanlron 17:52, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Hey =] Hey thanks for the warm welcome =] wana play on xbox live sometime?. - BR Ninja15~ Hello Thanks for the welcome! I hope to help to improve this wiki and basically make it kick ass! ---Firstcabalist088 02:31, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Achievement Hunter Achievement Walkthroughs:: Untouchables Back 2 help Big Drag and Double Jump Cr0wnd TankBuster Man vs Tank Akimbo Assassin, burn the witch, Pharm-Assist, Grim Reaper L4D Night Spygon's planning a L4D night, want to kill zombies with us? :3 you're probably right with wanting to get rid of the Allegheny National Park. The only reason i made it was because i thought that people might what it. Oh and thanks for making my walkthroughs on Dead Air look more professional. With keeping the wikia uniform, i totally understand. One Shot Kill I have a ?, how are you able to kill the witch with one hit, thats the only achivement i dont have, so if anyone knows leave a post! Template Hey, I created a template for the infected, and I'm just trying to get a second opinion on it. Let me know what you think. Firstcabalist088 21:25, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Template:List_of_Infected Request Please, for the sake of my own irritation, go listen to the opening scene for L4D. Louis clearly asks "Do you like dat?" and not "How are you not dead!?" It's possible that the XBox and PC versions have different intros. I'm using the PC version. sig i know this is being abit slow of me but just figured out where the quote from your sig is from and that it kicks ass.So pretty much awesome sig lol nice reference No Clip Hey Stigma can you double-check something for me? I looked over some of the weapons wiki pages and I saw that the pistol is marked as having infinite bullets. I don't know about campaign, but I'm damn sure I've run out of bullets for my pistol before in Online Co-Op while being pinned by a Tank and trying to complete the dual-pistol achievement. No Clip I wonder if playing L4D on PC has anything to do with it...Anyways I think I found out a new way to get Man Vs Tank achievement with relative ease. I remember in the Farm House Finale one time, my team pretty much camped at the top of the stairs and I was in charge of making sure no zombie came through the windows. The tank spawned outside the house and it climbed up the roof behind this wall(room inside the house) I started wailing on it and it couldnt get me nor would it jump down to climb to the other side. I was wondering if this warranted as a strategy. Watch this video,and skip to 5:58. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rn8RTaoEE-U I exited from that window to the roof and the Tank was to my Left. You can see the actual wall Im talking about at 6:50 for a brief second or two. Im wondering if its too unreliable though since it would depend on the Tank spawning on the other side. Oh, and your a Girl?! :O Gratz, Bill would be proud. Oh and I figured out why I had limited ammo, the game me and my friends play was tweaked via command_prompt, looking back I should have figured it out...Youd think I would have caught on when two tanks spawn right beside each other but no. At the beginning... * Bill will grab a pump shotgun. * Francis will grab a pump shotgun. * Louis will grab a submachine gun. * Zoey will grab a submachine gun. Note: This is what the Survivor AI will usually grab. Hello! I see you reverted my change to this for the sake of keeping it universal. I was eventually going to go through each campaign and change them, also, but there are a lot of pages to go through. I guess I should explain my reasoning for changing it in the first place. When I was first reading these pages, it seemed to me like this part was a suggestion to the player playing this particular character, but you find out after reading it that it's what the AI chooses. Moving the part about the AI to the beginning removes this confusion, and it's always best to inform the reader what you are talking about sooner rather than later. I don't have any problem with you reverting it. My question to you is, if I were to change every instance of this on every page all at once, would my version be an acceptable change? I won't be able to change them all today, so I'll have to do it either tomorrow or Monday. Let me know what you think! --MadDawg2552 20:54, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure if you noticed, but I got all these changed the other day. The recent changes page said I did them all at the same time... don't know how I managed that. --MadDawg2552 20:19, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Can you get rid of my uploaded pic? I think the pic is copyright, please get rid of it off the site (new witch pic, recetly added, edited concept pic) Tank Buster Could you and the other Wiki members help me out on something? I've been wondering if shooting the Tank in the head gives it more damage or if its the same if you shoot it anywhere else. I haven't played enough, or had the luck to be in front of a Tank with ample time to check how fast it dropped while I headshotted it compared to me just drilling a bullet hole through it. Im not sure if the headshot thing is already known, if it is, please add it to the Tank page. Template Suggestion Hi Stigma. I notice you've been working on templates. May I request/suggest an anchor template (ala wikipedia's) be on the list of ones to do? Nite01002 16:38, 25 February 2009 (UTC) : OK, I think I got it in and working. It's largely a rip-off of that other wiki's, but there's only so many ways to invent the wheel, right? :) Nite01002 18:12, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Pictures Do you want me to ask about every picture, or just upload and edit them into the site? 'cause I have a few. BlackliteWrath 01:14, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Soundtrack Instead of making one page for each song in the soundtrack, why not just make one page (Soundtrack) instead? --MadDawg2552 15:58, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Welcome Hey, thanks for the welcome! :) I will probably stick around and make edits where I see the need, as I quite like Left 4 Dead. I know a decent amount of wiki formatting/markup, so if you want any help in that regard, I can usually assist. I'm not sure how much you know aboutthat sort of stuff. Anyway, I'd have to say, this wiki is looking impressively good, especially for the limited amount of wiki-related info there is in L4D. I'll be ready to help when the spring DLC comes. ;) Creepydude 05:12, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Nice, it's good to see someone with experience managing a wiki. Well, I'll try to help out but you probably won't see much editing since I broke my thumb and can only type with my left hand. :) Seeya around! 18:25, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Fan Fic Sorry for including the fan fic for Chicago Ted, I was just trying to keep the conflict to a minimum when I made that major change. If we change the disambig to a redirect on Chicago Ted, that should orphan the fan fic page and take care of as much as we can without an admin to actually do page deletes. Nite01002 21:41, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Healing items I had to change the section titles in the Healing items page back to lower-case letters. At first I thought I would just change the redirects to point there, but after further investigation it appears that it not only broke the main redirects, but it also broke every link to those sections. I'd change them all if I had the patience, but there are far too many. --MadDawg2552 17:45, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :The links still technically work because it still takes you to the main page, but I set up a bunch of links to go directly to the section of the page they refer to. See the difference between these: Healing items#First aid kit and Healing items#First Aid Kit. I found every link to the old first aid kit and pain pills pages and linked them directly to their respective section, so any changes to the section name basically makes it a link to the main page. Case sensitivity makes editing wiki pages really hard sometimes. --MadDawg2552 19:12, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Admin Hi there. I looks like your doing a great job taking care of this wiki. In order to help you do an even better job, I'm making you an admin. Enjoy and keep up the great work. --Uberfuzzy 19:23, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Congratulations! --MadDawg2552 19:41, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 19:44, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Hi --Charitwo (talk) 03:26, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Ravenholm I have to agree with you on that, I thought left 4 dead was going to be scary. Though I thought route kanal was worse, since I knew about headcrabs but not where they first appeared, and it's so dark. Recent vandalism There has been some vandalism to some articles such as The Tank, The Boomer, Hunting Rifle, No Mercy and The Witch. View the Recent Changes for details. --(IzTheWiz ) 16:02, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Articles about chapters I've been reading through articles like The Apartments and The Subway, and The Sewer and on every page there is a strategy for that map even though these strategies seem universal for every map. Could I possibly remove some of this and merge it into Tactics article, because it seems very unnecessary for it to be on every article. Also I will clean up the chapter articles. --[[User:IzTheWiz|'I'''z'T'he'W'iz]]Talk - ] 12:27, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Survivor Relationships I honestly think that would be a good idea. I can't speak for the whole wiki, but I think it would be a nice addition. Who is opposed? --Five Dog (talk) 11:58, 4 April 2009 (UTC) : So far, none of the admins have been opposed to it, and several users have wanted them. The people who are opposed to it are in the minority! YAY, survivor relationships. [[User:Dashade|'Ðash']] †God is dead† Home]talk] 22:57, 4 April 2009 (UTC) 'My ~ I added to the health of the Witch' I did this because I have noticed that when there was only one witch and I was the only one to damage it, the damage at the end of the chapter breached 1000, I simply added the ~ to explain about 1000 not exactly. NoBackTalkin 17:46, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Like on most games, it's a bug. You can deal more damage then the oppoent has health, as in most games fireing at a falling corpse still counts as damage. On other version of this the enemies have say 100 HP, you deal 95 damage then deal 15 more damage with the last hit so it doesn't write 100 damage done but rather 110 damage done. --SilentShadow 21:16, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Update The "Featured Article" page really need to be updated. No Mercy has been the Featured Article since November 2008! Darkman 4 06:18, 18 April 2009 (UTC) teabagging thx for cleaning up dat entry. Didnt quite know how to put into words what happened. Thx Thank you for the warm welcome! --L4Dfan1837 04:10, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Playing online with L4D Sure, as soon as i get a 360 and L4D (may 28, my b-day is when I'm getting it) I'll add you on XBL and we can massacre zombies by the thousands! --L4Dfan1837 04:19, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Added a tank spot in "The Apartments" I've played much more versus lately. And on about 75% of the time I play the first level on No Mercy, I encounter the tank in the area I just pointed out(as a guest, I wasn't signed in this site at the time.) I'm not so good with words. Think you could clean that up for me? Thanks. Your the best person I've seen on here. Video Page? Allright, Thanks for that fix-up. One more Idea I would like to present is a page that would have all of the good Left 4 Dead Videos(Tips and Tricks, Versus Guides, ETC.) Maybe some people would like it. We could even index it. Tank and Safehouse door I was going to post a video here where I can prove that a tank CAN'T break/open begining safehouse's door, but my XFire doesn't initialize ingame and doesn't detect that I'm playing it and FRAPS doesn't initialize either. I'm left with no options to record... I seriously need to reinstall my windows... Probably cripled... Hm... Where are Left 4 Dead's demos stored? I think I could use the ingame recorder... --SilentShadow 21:44, 6 May 2009 From experience, some starting safe room doors can be broken and some can't. —Shidou 23:59, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Wrong, if you are near the door when a tank comes then then door disapears, if you are far, it just mindlessly bashes the door. I've recorded a video, containing my last 2 tries, throguh the game's built-in recorder. Take note there were 10 tries in total, only one resulted in a tank inside the saferoom. Steps to view the video: # Download from the link above. # Place it into C:\..........\SteamApps\username\left 4 dead. (change this to fit your Left 4 dead location) ## Or C:\Left 4 Dead\Left 4 dead for the non-steam version of the game. (change this to fit your Left 4 dead location) # Go into the game # Open the console by tidle (~) # Write: "playdemo tank_saferoom" (without the "") # Watch the video. Note: I stop at places to open my console and write the following commands "kick Louis; kick Francis; kick Bill" to get rid of the bots and "sv_cheats 1; z_spawn tank; sv_cheats 0" to spawn the tank. These console openings caused long pauses (I don't know why) as seen in the video. --SilentShadow 14:32, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Polls Hey, man. You want to put up one of the polls? I think we should keep that going the best we can. No one really votes anyway. Piranha 'Talk to Me' 21:49, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about the "man" thing...Piranha 'Talk to Me' 21:50, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Nice Job! I've visited this wikia, and all I can say is: nice job! As you said, less of popularity but more willing to improve, and I can see that too.. Spirit of Fire Strikethroughs I'm not entirely sure where to put this, but this seems as good a place as any. I have noticed a number of sentences in articles that have strikes through them. They are present when something previously correct has been changed by a patch or update. An example of this is The Boomer: ::''Also note that other Infected can accidentally block your puke from hitting your intended targets. The March 25th update allows Boomer vomit to pass through Common Infected. '' Whilst this may be effective, it is an eyesore in an otherwise well-written article. Would it not be more practical to write it in another way?: ::"Previously, Common Infected could accidentally block the Boomer's vomit from reaching its target. However, with the March 25th update; Boomer vomit can pass through The Infected and onto the intended target." Or something to that effect. That seems much easier on the eyes and gives the impression that the Wiki knows what it's talking about and didn't have to go back and strikethrough something. If this is intended, I am sorry for raising the issue and you reserve the right to delete this message respond anyway. :] --Five Dog (talk) 19:54, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Alright, cool. I can get to work on it. And, I knew the message wouldn't get deleted, I merely put it there so I could cross it out and make a point. --Five Dog (talk) 20:05, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I've removed all the strikethroughs I can find. If you spot anymore and don't have time to deal with them give me a shout. Oh, I've also discovered that the No Mercy Rooftop Finale is extremely short compared to the other finales. Is there a reason for this, or should we lay it out like the others? --Five Dog (talk) 21:50, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, walkthroughs sound good. I and some of the active and daily users can help out with that. Unless you'd planned on doing them yourself....? --Five Dog (talk) 23:07, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Really? My favourite is Dead Air. But Death Toll happens to be the only one I've completed on Expert. (I finally met some competent players!) Anyway, yeah, Death Toll is all yours. --Five Dog (talk) 23:44, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, Cheers! See, it's also my signature on the Fallout Wiki and it works there. Let me try your way... [[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']] Yeah, now it's better. --Five Dog (talk) 00:09, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Wait, I mean: --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) 00:12, 15 May 2009 (UTC) The Witch Firstly Stigma, I want to thank you for ending the "Incident" on Talk:The Witch. I didn't expect a question posted on the talk page to turn into a PC/Console dispute. I tried, and failed, to end it and the help of a sysop to do so is greatly appreciated. However, he ruined my chances of ever getting a proper response to said question on that page. That brings us to "Secondly". So..... Secondly, do you have an answer to the question?: "''A recent glitch or Easter egg in the game has been discovered which allows the assault rifle to shoot an entire clip of ammo in one shot. You can accomplish this by switching to your pistols and holding melee, switching back to the Assault Rifle (while still holding melee), then holding down shoot along with melee, after about 5 to 7 seconds letting go of melee while still holding shoot. If done correctly it should allow you to do the specified glitch or Easter egg." If I'm not mistaken, the Assault rifle now has the potential to kill the witch easily. This only works if you have the Survival Mode update. As her max health is 1000 and damage per magazine for said weapon is 1600, this glitch can - I can confirm it - kill the witch instantly. It does not even startle her. Also, considering the fact that you can shoot from neutral range, i.e. From a distance that will not begin to alert her, this is far safer. It is also easier, because you do not have to land headshots, all you have to do is make sure they hit her somewhere. It is MUCH safer than a shotgun headshot. With this in mind, Valve may patch this, so I was wondering if we should add this as a viable tactic for killing the witch. Unless it's there somewhere and I've missed it? Thanks again. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) 11:01, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Brilliant. Before I add it to the page I'm going to do a little research first. You know, whether it gives you the "Cr0wned" achievement or not, etc. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) 18:14, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yep, me too. But don't expect anything until tomorrow: I'm abroad and lack access to my 360. Trust me though, I've been itching to play some Left 4 Dead - no matter what I'm doing in it. So, s'all good. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) 18:19, 17 May 2009 (UTC) UPDATE: I got it on the page, boss. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) 21:03, 18 May 2009 (UTC) UPDATE: Edited to state that it only works for consoles, I've tested the instant-clip-fire on the PC with the latest patch with no sucsess. The weapon fires normaly after melee is let go. (Yes I do have all the packs and patches)(on the subject, I don't see why you call an admin "boss") --SilentShadow 21:13, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :I just say "Boss" because it's respectful. Plus, it makes me feel that the wiki is organised into some kind of leadership chain. I don't really like having responsibility and if I'm not "the boss" I won't be blamed if it all goes wrong. :P :Regardless, it's up on the page. And thanks for the edit, SilentShadow. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) 21:22, 18 May 2009 (UTC) The Witch Changes Heads up, Stigma. I think we've got a little problem with The Witch page. The Users SilentShadow and Doomleika can't seem to agree on a section about "firing squads". While Doomleika adds it as a tactic, SilentShadow removes it. You might want to check the page's history. They've only done it a couple of times but I fear it may keep going. Best to flaunt your Sysop powers ans resolve it one way or another. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) 11:22, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :My version is quick, simple and with minimal casualities: Go to the witch and simply unload 2-3 autoshotgun rounds into her while she is still on the ground. His version is to acutaly let her come in runing close and then shoot her in the stomch which doesn't do nearly enouth damage to kill her. To kill her (not by cr0wning) before she starts to attack is high (roughly 80%), to let her run near you and then try to kill her not by headshots or not is highly risky and should only be attempted in versus mode as the infected will usualy try to conseal the witch or otherwise make you startle her (sometimes by attacking you when you're trying to cr0wn her), under those circumstances it's best to kill of any infected in the area, after killing special infected quickly take care of the witch. Again that's a highly risky choise. --SilentShadow 11:32, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Add: My nick is spelled with no spaces. --SilentShadow 11:32, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::I removed the spaces. :P --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) 11:39, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Shooting her in the head is fine and well if you know what you're doing. However, the average person might not know how to; only people who have played the game for a while, and I've only ever known one person who was able to crown her in their first try, despite me telling them not to do it. So, if no one in your group is adept at head shots, I'd say go for the firing squad, or at the very least, throw a pipe bomb at her and run. And even then, all of this really depends on the difficulty. If you're playing on easy or normal, sure, you can just unload a few rounds into her with a shotgun and she'll go down easily, but on higher difficulties, you have to be incredibly precise, especially on Expert. So keep that in mind before you start an edit war. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 14:57, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::You have got to be kidding me! Throwing a pipe and runing away? That's only gonna get you killed, the witch will just push the teamate blocade away like leaves when runing at you and eventualy catch you and incap/kill you. That's just plain insane. As for the disagreement about my idea, it's perfect, even nonheadshot strikes with the auto shotgun do insane damage and the witch has exactly 1000 HP on every difficulity (not sure about easy) a few shots will kill her before she even gets up, moreever you could aproach her in a pack and unload everything yuou have at her in point blank range, if neither of the 4 even hits the head the firepower would get the better of the witch in miliseconds. (atleast 2 shotguns are required for the outnumbering tactic) --SilentShadow 16:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I kid you not. It works, so long as you have enough running room. I've done it a few times, sometimes just to test it, sometimes just to get her out of the way. No blockade involved, you just have everyone open fire after the Witch is startled. In any case, what if not everyone has a shotgun? I don't usually take a shotgun unless I'm in closed quarters, Francis, getting mad, or I actually hear the Witch. Otherwise I just use the Assault Rifle, or rarely, the Hunting Rifle. Most of the time, the Witch is either before or some way after you find weapons; it's only once in a blue moon I can hear her as I see new weapons. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 17:17, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Since I carry the shotgun most of the time it's not a problem for me, my firepower alone kills the witch before she even stands up on expert without cr0wning. She does get stratled but doesn't deal any damage or even get up. I preffer the autoshotgun because it's the best weapon to pick. Hunting rifle is good against the horde because it can kill any infected (minus the specials) in a straight line with out shot, but it lacks power against specials and especialy the tank (it does 300 damage in the same time an autoshotgun does 2,5k damage). The assault rifle is ok against the horde and specials, can only kill one infected with one shot, it shoots fast so that doesn't matter, it still does medium damage to the tank and the witch so it's not the best choice. The autoshotgun on the other hand does massive damage to the tank, witches, specials and can kill multiple infected in a cone with one shot opposed to the hunting rifle's line. It may loose accouracy over range, but the pistols are for sniping porpouses so it's not a tragedy. --SilentShadow 17:24, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Zombies? :Stigma, here's a Q&A. ::::do know if the infected are real zombies? I ask this because i saw bits of old zombie movies and saw one eat a human's flesh. i need some answers! I would also like to keep in touch with you. You sound awesome! Adios!Animalx28 22:11, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::The infected aren't zombies, they're more like mutants mutated by a strain of infection which happens to spread like rabbies. :::::On the subject, there are diffrent kids of zombies, ones eat brains, others eat flesh, there are more that eat interior organs and stuff... What zombies eat depends on the one that made them.--SilentShadow 07:05, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Walkthroughs Are we getting anywhere with this or is it still just an idea. I know you only mentioned it to me a while ago, but you've had the idea for a while haven't you? I found this whilst searching for spelling errors: Talk:The Drains: :"I intend to address that when I start the article's walkthrough: when I write that, I also attempt to improve the rest of the page in general while I'm at it. I'll probably do that relatively soon, maybe this weekend at the latest. -§tigma-231 ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalkcont 06:06, 29 January 2009 (UTC)" Hehehe, 29th of January? Hmm.... I'm only kidding. But I was wondering if we're going ahead with it or not. Because, theoretically if it isn't at least started now, we might as well not bother. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) 23:26, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Do you mean you're going to fix The Drains or you're going to write the walkthrough? I assume you don't mean the latter as it would consume much time. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) 23:34, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Both? Were it so easy... --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) 23:39, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yep it's Halo. I think it applies nicely here. I think I get it, you're only doing the walkthrough for Death Toll right? I mean, you can't possibly complete a detailed walkthrough for every level in every campaign in one go. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) 23:44, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Right. I'll check it every now and then and help out when I can. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) 00:13, 19 May 2009 (UTC)